Do You Remember Me?
by sweeneytoddgurl
Summary: A mysterious woman from Butler's past reappears and turns his life upside down. Will he be able to control his feelings around her?


**A/N: I haven't read ****Artemis Fowl**** in years, but my little sister picked it up, and I realized how much I loved the series, especially Butler. Please remember to R&R, and constructive criticism is always welcome! Oh, and all the Spanish phrases will be in italics! ^_^**

Chapter 1

The summertime Columbian weather was stifling, as usual. It was even more miserable inside the stuffy little cafe where Artemis Fowl and Butler were impatiently waiting for someone. The enormous Eurasian man sat, tapping his fingers on the table, and looking from side-to-side for any suspicious characters.

His young master sniffed, "You would think that someone would choose a place a little more refined than this."

Butler peered around the room for what seemed like the thousandth time. The tiny room was stuffy with smoke from cigars and joints, and men staring evily at them. "If anything were to happen here, no one would pay attention. I'm sure shootouts happen here all the time," he stiffened, ready to shoot from any one of his concealed weapons at any time.

"I _know_ that," Artemis scoffed, "I was simply stating an observation."

The door opened, and a woman in her thirties with jet black hair, dark skin, and a tall physique walked in alone. Without greeting anyone, she made a beeline for the table where the youth and whale of a man were sitting. Butler couldn't help but notice that she seemed familiar. Not even _seemed_. She was familiar, and he knew her from somwhere.

She smiled, and greeted in a thick Spanish accent, "_Hola, buenos dias_."

"Hardly," Artemis said, "We've been waiting for over an hour, Miss Moreno. Why are you late?"

"Ah, just like I have heard! The youngest Fowl _es muy_ _inteligente_!" She stretched out a hand for Artemis to shake, "I am Esperanza Moreno."

Butler intercepted the handshake, "Not so fast. I have to check for any concealed weapons."

Artemis nodded, and Esperanza grinned, "Of course you haven't changed a bit, Butler."

The manservant frowned. He knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't place where.

The Columbian grinned, obviously enjoying seeing the older man squirm. "What is the matter, Mr. Butler? You cannot recognize me?"

Artemis addressed his bodyguard, "Butler, do you know this woman?"

"Of course he remembers me," Ms. Moreno grinned. "Tell, me Mr. Butler, do you remember Paris, about _cinco_ years ago? You were on vacation, as was I. We were at _una fiesta_, and we left together. Then, you took me to my suite, and..."

It hit Butler in a flash, and he turned red at having so much information about his sexual life told in front of Artemis. How could he have forgotten Esperanza?

_The party was very boring, and Butler thought he would have escaped all the high society people when he left Artemis to take a much-needed two week vacation in Paris. They were not interested in talking about the latest weapons or anything. However, this was his last night in the magnificent city, as his plane left at eight promptly. He took another sip of his scotch as he sat in the bar, surveying the room._

_"This party is very boring, no?" A woman wearing a long, jet-black dress with a long slit on the right side and a low neckline stated, sitting down next to him._

_Taking an automatic once-over, he deduced that she was not a threat in the slightest. "Yes. It is." Looking over her again, he realized how attractive she was. Clearing his throat he held out a hand, "Butler."_

_She raised a careful eyebrow, "Is that all I am going to get?"_

_He nodded gruffly, "Some things need to be kept a secret."_

_"Well, if that is the case, my name is Esperanza," she cocked her head, "Can I buy you a drink?"_

_"No, you shouldn't do that," the manservant shook his head furiously, "I like the expensive liquor."_

_The woman rolled her eyes, "Listen, _hombre_, money is no issue for me. I just want to get to know you."_

_The idea of getting to know such a woman was intriguing, and Butler was not about to give up the opportunity to be with her. He hadn't "been" with a woman in three years, and she seemed willing to do the very same thing that was thinking of._

_In fact, he was almost certain that she wanted to sleep with him when she started rubbing his leg seductively with hers. "Hey, Mr. Butler, I'm very bored of this party. Would you like to go to my hotel room? I can assure you that I am much more entertaining than these socialites."_

_"Mmmmm," he moaned, "are you sure you really want to do that? We've just met, and-"_

_He was cut off when her hand reached under the table and squeezed his leg, and all of his willpower was lost, "Okay, Miss Esperanza, I'll hail us a cab."_

_She scoffed, "So low-class! I will call my driver, and he will take us in my limo!" She pulled out a cell phone, and started to dial. All of a sudden, Esperanza started speaking in rapid Spanish. When she hung up, the Latina grinned, "Shall we?"_

_One thing led to another, and the next morning, Butler woke up with his arms around the mysterious woman. He lazily looked at his watch, and realized that he had only two hours to get to the airport. "Shit!" he whispered. He got up, and started looking for his clothes._

_"Going somewhere, _Senor_?" Esperanza groggily asked, sitting up, "I was hoping we'd get another round in."_

_"My flight," the manservant muttered, "It leaves in two hours. I have to-have you seen my boxers?-get to the airport!" He buttoned up his shirt, and looked frantically for his boxers, "Seriously, have you seen them?"_

_"Right here," a seductive voice said behind him. Butler turned around to find Esperanza holding his boxers. He so very much wanted to jump back into bed with this temptress, but time wasn't on his side._

_"Thanks." When he was fully dressed, he awkwardly kissed her. "Thank you. For everything."_

_Esperanza laughed, "It was my pleasure. Literally. _Adios_, Butler."_

_"Goodbye, Esperanza," then he walked right out of the room and didn't look back. Ever._

Artemis' voice snapped Butler back to reality, "This is all very entertaining and...interesting, but can we please get to business?"

"But of course," Esperanza said, laughing slightly. She then looked Butler right in the eyes and said, "The child is doing all right, though. _Muchos gracias_ for asking about him."

**A/N: I hope you liked this first chapter, and hopefully I'll be able to update as soon as possible! Please remember to leave a review! ^_^**


End file.
